Yazuka vs Hiro: The Fierce Brawl of the White Ape and the Dragon.
'Participants' Hiro Ryu, Yazuka Hyuga 'Title: Yazuka vs Hiro:The Fierce Brawl of the White Ape and the Dragon' Guest_ZouraUchiha: - A harw wind blew past the male Hiro Ryu, the new clansmen of the Ryu, sat above the roads upon a rooftop. A deep sigh pooned from his throat as he sat,watching the passing citizens. Rain falling form his face, as it ran down to his chin falling to the down back and forth. Hiro was 4 feet tall with a small built complex to his figure. He wore dark black obsidian pants with his underskirt attached to it, rope strapped to his clothes. His upper body completely covered with his armor, which had a dragon ingraved in it. Half of his face was covered with a leather mask. He wore silver shin guards that extended to his elbows, under that, bandages swirled around his arm past his elbows about an inch. His feet fitted with black shinobi sandels, bandaging wrapped around his legs. As Hiro played with his forarms, his fingers inched across his wepon (Kunai's). His eye brow would perk as he would suddenly remember the spar was set up earlier that day. He would then drop from the rooftop, doing so he would begin walking towards the training grounds. As Hiro gets near the training grounds, he gets within I sight of his destination. His hands slide into the warmth of his pants pocket's as he gets closer. When Hiro finally arrived to the training ground, noticing that his opponent was not yet there. Waiting patiently, leaned aganist the stone walls as he crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head down towards the ground. His eyes closed as he waited patiently for his oppoennts arrival.- Guest_IRoyHarperIGuest_IRoyHarperI : - It was many weeks after that fight against his teammate. It was the fight which led to Yazuka being heavily burnt with cuts and his robe being torn up. It was one of the worst defeats Yazuka faced as he hardly placed any hit against the Geikami, who's facial expression haunts Yazuka up to this day. After having being in the medical centre for so long, he came to see that many things have changed in such a short amount. His relationship with his brother was a bit strained as Tetsuo became more independent after their rematch, which Yazuka won. He confronted the problem too his mother but he was assured that it was all part of growing up and Yazuka respected it. From that point on, he went back to focus on his training as he could see that Chunin Exams would be coming near and he wanted to become Chunin so he could atleast be catching up with other people as he has a mission to become one of the Sannins. Having arranged a fight with one of the Ryu, he made his way to the Training Ground. He was wearing his normal training attire, equipped with his black rebreather which he brought and small ninja pouch which has all the basic accesories of a a ninja such as Kunais, flash bombs and etc. The most valuable equipment he also has is his leg weights which gives him incredible speed, flexbility and stamina once they are taken off which Yazuka has been used to now. Upon arriving, he looked towards his opponent and nodded.- " I am here."- He would say calmly under his mask, taking off his leg weights which would release a heavy thud. Standing on the opposite side of his opponent, he would gracefully slit his right foot foward, left-foot back, bending his knees that his muscles would tense. To finish it off, he would then position his palms so they would be facing outward to his opponent. This was the Gentle Fist Stance which was key to a Hyuga before fighting. However, the young Hyuga was not finished. To finish it off, he would close his eyes so he could concetrate to himself. Suddenly, his blue veins became distinct and visible which contracted near his temple's bulge, the world around him turning etheral as he could see through everything. This was the Byakugan; one of the great dojutsus which posseses to have 360 degree field of vision, see through the chakra pathway system, see chakra colour and detect speed. With this done, he awaited for his opponent to attack as he was ready now. Yazuka was not planning to hold back as he learned that he cannot show mercy when sparring. This was the Team One's ways.- Guest_ZouraUchiha : - Ryu inhaled and exhaled through nostrals as he heared the footsteps of his oppoents. Hiro raised his eyes from the ground to see his opponent standing before him, noticing the veins that had just appeared on his face he knew right away that he was facing a Hyuga. Hiro then stood up from the wall, bending his legs as he put his right foot forward and his left leg pack. He then placed his right hand towards the ground leaving the left on his side. He quickly threw one of his kuani's in his opponents direction curious on what he'd do. He then grabbed a kunai from his pouch as he gripped it tighely in his hand. Waiting for his opponent to make the first move.- Guest_IRoyHarper : - Yazuka looked towards the Ryu as he grabbed out a kunai.- " Mhm.."- Yazuka thought still in the stance, thinking about what he should do. He was planning to hold back and start out slow and then at the end become more fierce. He wanted to be fierce right through it and he did not care if he injured the person. He smiled under his mask and knew what had to be done. Swiftly, he moved with such incredible speed which suprasses the Ryu and even the Inuzuka. Reaching in a close-range, Yazuka pushed his left-palm back, to take in chakra. As he got closer, he would push his left-palm foward exclaiming.:" Gentle Fist: Palm Bottom!"- Which he would try push back the Ryu. If it suceeded, it would lead too the Ryu's chakra points being knocked down which would lead too the Ryu having to surrender. When Yazuka was done with that, he flipped back to his original position and grabbed out two flash bombs, awaiting for the ryu's counter attack if the attack did not suceed.- - Hiro quickly jumped to the left, falling to the ground, Hiro qucikly got on his feet as he brushed himself off he knew that if his oppoent we're to perform the same technique once more he would surely not be able to move out the way again. Hir oquickly reached for his smoke bomb, before he could pull it out he quickly remembered that the Byakugan allowed the user 360o field of vision, and was also granted a automatic 50 meter view. Hir quickly placed the smoke bomb back in his pouch as he pulled out a flash bomb, Hiro plan was to throw a flash bomb towards his opponents face and then grab 5 shurikens an throq it twoards his opponents thoracic veterbrae. If he timed it well enough it might ust work, Hiro quickly ran 3ft towards his opponent, he then threw a flash bomb towards his opponents face, doing so he began to sprint behind his oppoent as he quickly grabbed five shuriken gripping them tightly in his hands, he then threw the shurikens as hard as he can twoards his oppoents thoracic veterbra hoping to inflict damage, so that he would have to constantly think abotu the pain his back, and not being able to perform the eight trigams sixty for palm.- - Yazuka looked towards Hiro as he turned to the left and completely dodged his attack, leaving him dumbfounded. How could Hiro have detected the invisible wave of chakra? He does not posseses any Dojutsus and then he came to the conclusion. Yazuka's left-arm and him shouting out the attack was a big give away. As he positioned himself in his original fighting stance, he concetrated closely. Upon this, he saw Hiro running 3ft towards his opponent of where he would throw a flash bomb which was clearly unexpected. In a sudden, a flash came towards him and Yazuka felt dizzy and blurry. However, the effects was only for a few seconds and so Yazuka covered it quickly. Regaining his concetration and without having to turn around due to the Byakugan, he detected the 5 shurikens heading over towards him. Swiftly, Yazuka placed his palms outward and exclaimed.- " Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven! " - . Suddenly, a blue aura would be formed as Yazuka was spinning 360 degree, the blue aura spinning aswell which led to the 5 shurikens rebounding from the aura leading to Yazuka not being scraped at all. As he was done, he released a small smirk and simply said.- " Nice move, have to do better then that, kid."- The Hyuga boasted in glee. - " Now, my turn to counter attack."- Yazuka then placed his hands into the handseal of Ram. - " Destroy Smell Smoke Prison."- He said calmly, which led to a thick brown smokescreen covering the whole area of the Training Ground. This attack was deadly as it led to the opponent to cough and being blinded immediately, which would not affect Yazuka as he is the User and he is also wearing a rebreather. If this attack worked out, Yazuka would sprint next too the Ryu with such speed that he could not react to it due to him having been wearing leg weights and if taken off, speed and flexbility would be heavily increased. When this done, he placed himself into the gentle fist stance. Few seconds later, the whole area around Yazuka went black as the ying-yang symbol was embroided on the floor with the eight trigrams symbol, Hiro on the eight-trigrams range. - " Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!!"- He exclaimed, as the attack was about to begin.- " Two Points!"- 2 consecutive strikes would have been sent.- " Four Points!!"- Four consecutive strikes would have been sent.- "Eight Points!!"- Eight consecutive strikes would have been sent.- " Sixteen Points!"- Sixteen consecutive strikes would have been sent, his hand movements getting faster by each strike sent.- " Thirty Two Points!"- Thirty Two Points would have been sent, his hand movements now in full speed and Hiro SHOULD be jolting.- " SIXTY FOUR POINTS!"- Sixty Four consecutive strikes would have been sent, the last strike which would be sending Hiro blowing away.- If this attack sucessfully worked out, 64 of the tenketsu points would have been blocked meaning he would be unable to continue to fight. If this was done, Yazuka went back to his position and planned on using Genjutsu as a distraction.- -Hiro quickly got pushed back hittign a stone fall as he fell face down to the ground. Coughing as his eyes slowly closed. The match was over and Hiro had lost. Yazuka smiled to himself as he had won but then he knew to himself of the advantage he had. Suddenly, came the mind of the shadowing Inuzuka and their meeting and his facial expression turned dark. The memories of Nakara went vivid and he clenched his fist tightly, releasing a firm sigh.- " Unaru Inuzuka.. I am coming for you next.. Get Ready! "- He would say and placed Hiro behind his back to the medical centre to be treated.- 'End Results:' Yazuka won the match and Hiro to be treated.